


Twin Suns

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Training, M/M, aren't they amazing, look at them go, my other smol space sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master and apprentice train together, at the height of their skill and connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Suns

The force hummed around him as he finished the kata. His leg coming down and foot finding its place again on the floor. The kata he'd just been practicing was one of his favourites, he used it in moving meditation before and the effect had always been calming. 

He stood in the finishing position for while, soaking in the joint rays of sun and the force. He moved in to a resting stance whilst he thought of another kata he could practice. 

The kata of the twin Suns had been thought of with a partner in mind but he could easily go over the second Suns part. He stretched once twice and was soon so engrossed in his work he failed to notice a second man enter the room. 

The other hid himself in an alcove, the shadows clinging to him as he watched. From this angle he knew he'd be invisible to his student. The younger of the pair continued in his dance, muscles stretching and contorting in a way that was deliciously enticing. Sweat gleamed, glistening on taught pearlescent skin as he danced in the early morning sun. The older, with brown hair obscuring his face, stood and went to leave only to stop when a soft voice called out. 

"Stay," the younger noticed his masters presence as the man had stood, his ears had caught the whispered notes of a cloak rustling to fall around the ankles of its owner. "Join me." 

The Master joined in the dance, after he let his robe fall to the floor in another not quite silent whisper. They danced in unison. The kata confirming and strengthening an already iron strong bond. Twins tied together in a knot of force and love. 

Others gathered on the gallery that encircled the high ceiling room. They do not feature in the dance that was going on below them. Only a mere acknowledgement of their presence was displayed by the pair as they flipped and spun around. An ancient ritual of the force, one not often performed, dangerous to those who perform it wrong. A display of skill and trust not many possessed. 

The only sounds in the hall were laboured breaths and the slap of feet against mat. The twin sun kata was known to be the ultimate display of trust between a master and padawan and the two dancers. 

The movements smooth as undisturbed water. Muscles coiling and springing in perfect harmony. The second sun following and matching the first in a series of leaps, jumps and pivots. They balanced on knives and leapt to heights greater than themselves. 

The Master's hair flowed freely behind him as he completed the first stage of the kata, his body forming the perfect balance. His apprentice came to rest behind him, almost touching him, so close he can feel the heat radiating off the younger man's skin. 

A smile; a touch of hands; lips pressed against a forehead. The twin Suns part, though they will always be connected. The younger, smaller, following the elder. Entwined in the force throughout eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a writing exercise, where I try and write fics no longer than 600 words or so, in order to help me learn how to convey emotion and story in as few words as possible. So yeah, this happened, comment with how you think I can improve and what you liked!!


End file.
